This invention relates to a pivoting electrical connection, and more particularly to a low resistance pivoting electrical connection adapted to carry high load currents.
Many forms of power switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, require a pivoting or rotatable electrical connection to facilitate the separation of electrical contacts in the apparatus. One of the main problems with a pivoting electrical connection is the electrical resistance present at the interface between the operative elements of the connection. When a load current flows through the electrical connection, heating occurs at the interface due to the electrical resistance. Depending on the size of the required load current, it can be difficult to provide a pivoting electrical contact which does not experience a prohibitively high rate of heating at the interface. The patents discussed below illustrate different types of pivoting connections.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,437, 4,166,205, 4,219,713, 4,264,796, 4,291,209, 4,635,012, and 4,524,339 illustrate pivoting electrical connections useable in circuit breakers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,437 4,166,205, 4,219,713, 4,264,796, 4,291,209, illustrate a movable contact having a circular segment sized to engage a circular sigment which is part of a stationary contact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,012 illustrates a circuit breaker contactor having a structure in which a connecting conductor is bifurcated into two legs by providing a slit in the longitudinal direction, and arc-like receptor surfaces slidably supporting the circular sliding contact surface of one end of a movable contactor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,339 illustrates a blade pivot assembly for a circuit breaker which includes a spring wrapped about each circular blade boss providing multiple points of electrical contact between each blade and a bearing boss.
While the above-discussed patents provide various configurations for pivoting connections it is clear that it would be advantageous to provide other pivoting connection configurations which have a low electrical resistance, a low manufacturing cost, and high reliability.